Findor Carius/Powers
Powers & Abilities Flight: '''Like all shinigami and arrancar, Findor can fly or levitate in the air. '''Afinar (Spanish for "Tuning/Refining"): Findorr's Hollow mask appears to act as some kind of inhibitor of his powers, and by breaking off fragments of it with the knife on his wrist, it can increase his power exponentially. Cero: By pointing his sword at the opponent and concentrating his Reiatsu at the tip of his sword, he can fire an indigo Cero. Expert Swordsman: Highly proficient in swordsmanship, Findorr is exceptional at using acrobatic tricks in conjunction with his sword. He is highly technical while engaged in combat, remaining unfazed even while in combat with another expert swordsman. He not only held his own against Hisagi in swordsmanship, but overwhelmed the lieutenant with sheer ferocity and strength. Silbido (Spanish for "Whistle"): Findorr can summon Hollows by whistling, which he did when ordered to destroy the four pillars which kept the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. Balais technique hardens the user's Reiatsu and fires it like a bullet. Findorr can fire a barrage of indigo Bala blasts by swinging his Zanpakutō around. Enhanced Strength: Despite his slender appearance, Findorr is deceptively strong. While at his lieutenant level, he caught Hisagi's attack with a single hand and hurled him a tremendous distance away. Hierro: Like all Arrancar, Findorr possesses the passive ability known as Hierro, allowing him to catch Hisagi's Zanpakutō without sustaining injury. High Spiritual Power: As an Arrancar and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, Findorr possesses a lieutenant-level amount of Reiryoku, allowing him to fight on par with Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi. Zanpakutō Pinza Aguda (Spanish for "Sharp Pincer"): Its sealed form resembles a standard katana ''with a pink handle and a guard which resembles a Spanish ''épée or rapier. *'Resurrección': Its release command is "Engrave the surface of the water" (水面に刻め, Minamo ni Kizame; Carve upon the water in the English dub). Findorr says the release command, creating a huge eruption of Reiatsu in the form of purple flames. In this form, he has large crab-like claws, which cover both of his hands. The right claw is very large, similar to a fiddler crab's. The right side of his body is covered with a carapace of chitinous composition, acting as a form of armor. At the other end of the tip of the claw, it there is a string/rope-like connection from there to the right shoulder which stretches like rubber, allowing him to lift the claw. Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Findorr's natural abilities are enhanced. :*'Enhanced Sonido': As an Arrancar, Findorr can use Sonído, and is highly proficient at using it. At lieutenant level, his skill with Sonído allowed him to catch Hisagi off guard during most of their fight. :*'Enhanced Strength': Findorr's strength is further increased in this form, allowing him to cut through a building with ease. :*'Enhanced Hierro': Findorr's Hierro is enhanced, allowing him to block Hisagi's unreleased Zanpakutō with his claw without sustaining any damage. :*'Enhanced Cero': In his Resurrección, he fires his Cero from the larger claw. It is more potent than before, destroying a large portion of the fake Karakura Town even after Hisagi sliced through it with his Shikai. :*'Tijeras Neptunea '(海王鋏 (ティヘラス・ネプトゥネア), Tiherasu Neputunea; Spanish for "Neptunian Shears/Scissors", Japanese for "Sea King Shears"): Findorr can fire a high-pressure water current from between his claws, which is powerful enough to destroy solid material with ease. He can fire enough of them to make a momentary offensive barrier in front of him. :*'Crushing Water Sphere': After unleashing a large barrage of his water jets, Findorr can have them form a sphere around a target and gradually shrink until it crushes them Category:Character Subpages Category:Powers & Abilities